Rei of Light
by BeckyStar-Queenofthelab
Summary: Shirogane comes back after 2 years in the shadow world and Akira hates him. They're soon forced to be friends as the darkness' attack begins again. One new member, Hikari, joins the fight. But there's something about her that isn't right, she's too pure.
1. Lingering Past

**WARNING! SO MANY SPOILERS THAT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY.**

* * *

It was another boring day at school, Kengo and I were on the roof, sunbathing in the unlikely weather for that time of year, Aya was practicing fencing against the thin air with her brand new Katana. Somewhere along the line Aya had started skipping classes too and you could tell that she was beginning to see the bright side of life. Not only was she free from school, but we were free of her constant screaming at us to get back to class and her constant battering of our now healed heads.

Just over two years ago I would have complained about the boring life. Even though I was lazy, I never enjoyed being bored. But then that stupid pervert turned up in front of me, spouting nonsense about "destiny" and "fate" and then saying something strange about shadows. God, I hated him. He was the one who turned my life upside down, the one who gave me that power, the one that said "I love you" and "I'll always be by your side", the one that left me… Damn it, why did I have to be thinking about him now? I hated him so much. I'm glad he's gone back to the shadow world. I'd be even gladder if he were dead. In fact, I'd go as far to say that I'd be so much happier if we had never met.

My life wouldn't have been such a chore if we had never met on that day. I wouldn't have made so many friends that I couldn't keep. Perhaps Haruka wouldn't have been pulled in to the darkness. No, he was in on it from the beginning. Damn! Why can't I stop thinking about this. This is horrible. Stupid Shirogane. Pervert Shirogane. Shitty Shirogane! Why? Why did you have to make me this way? Why me? Ah, but of course. I'm a direct descendant of the Rei. I'm the king in fact. Eugh, why did it have to be me? Couldn't I just have had a normal schoolboy life of ditching class and punching Kengo in the face when I got bored? Shirogane you…

But… I did miss him. I guess. I miss his charm and wit, he always was amusing. I miss the way we used to fight together, smashing the heads of the Kokuchi into the floor as they burst away in to little red spots. I miss the way he used to annoy the shit outta me, even if it was… annoying. I miss the way he held my hand, the way he tried to kiss me, the way his hair flowed and how graceful he was, even when fighting.

WAIT! WOAH WOAH NO! What am I thinking? I don't miss that jerk. Those last little things I mentioned are what I hated most about him. Eugh, I hated his selfishness, how he was always pawing me as if I were some play thing. I certainly don't miss his arguing with me either.

"..ira…"Anyway, I hated him. He was horrible to me. He always kept secrets from me and never told me the truth. He was a selfish bastard.

"…Akir…"I hated him then and I hate him now. I don't think I'll ever stop hating him.

"AKIRA!" Aya's loud shouting along with her clonking me over the back of the head with the handle of her katana pulled me out of my reverie. Apparently she had been talking and, obviously, I had not been listening. That really has its consequences.I rubbed my head and squinted at the pain. "Hey cut it out! That hurt," I moaned. I'd been quite at peace swimming in my own thoughts until then. "What is it Aya?" I asked, giving her an evil glare. When I realised she was looking thoughtfully over the edge of the roof, I was slightly confused. She had her gaze set firmly on the horizon, it looked as though she was contemplating something. Mulling over something important in her head. "Eh?" I questioned, starting to get up from my comfortable spot on the roof.

"Hey, Akira… do you ever…" by this time her voice was a whisper, which for Aya was not normal. I moved to her position and stared where she was looking. "Oh! No what am I thinking?" she suddenly shouted, turning around in a flash and rubbing her head in embarrassment, she had a slight flush of pink on her cheeks. "Hehehe. Hahaha. Hohoho. Silly me!" She began to walk away. Kengo and I were confused as we looked at each other with questioning expressions on our faces.

"Um… Aya?" Kengo said, frightened of what might come. It appeared as though she'd forgotten that he was there as she got defensive and started to beat him over the head with her katana (don't worry it was in its metal case.) Kengo was bruised all over by the end of it and Aya began to apologise profusely. The school bell shrieked and Aya quickly rushed down the stairs, leaving nothing but a dust trail in her path.

I walked home with Kengo. We talked about why we were still at school, when we didn't need to be. We concluded that it was because we couldn't be arsed to get jobs. I'd come to like Kengo a little bit more after the past two-and-a-bit years, got to know him better. We were laughing loudly and joking about how weird Aya was, we made fun of her a lot, she was an easy target when she wasn't around to beat us up. Suddenly I bumped into an object in front of me. "Eh?" I breathed before I looked up. It was Kengo I'd bumped in to. "Kengo? What's wrong?" I sensed something was up with him. I moved in front of him to look at his face. It was as if he'd seen a ghost, all of the blood was washed from his face, he was pure white. His eyes had grown wide and his mouth was agape. He physically shook his head as if he were telling himself that something could not be real, as if he were trying to shake the image from his mind.

He looked at me with calmer eyes that still had a glimps of fear in them, "Ah… no it's nothing!" He smiled greatly, it was one of his trademark goofy smiles that annoyed me slightly. "Well Akira!" He shouted, patting me hard on the shoulder. "This is my stop!" I hadn't even realised we'd reached Kengo's house until he'd said so. He rushed inside, waving a goodbye and continuing his smile. I merely stood where I was, staring in disbelief as his silhouette disappeared behind his front door.

"What the hell is up with everyone lately?" I questioned myself as I made my way to my house. "Everyone's acting so strange," I growled as I decided to take my anger out on a nearby stone. I kicked it with so much frustration it went flying up in to the air, before it finally bounced on the ground. "Jeez, I wonder what it is."

The evening at home was quite uneventful. As soon as I got home I ate my dinner in silence then went to my room. I thought about the overdue paper I had in my bag and decided against doing it. Instead I lay on my bed and decided to mull over my thoughts one more time. Lots of "what if" questions appeared in my head. What If I had never met that stupid pervert? What if I had never become a Shin… well technically now a Rei but I think I'll skip that explanation. What if that stupid pervert hadn't left me? Where would I be now? Would we still be together now that the darkness has fallen back behind enemy lines and decided to take a break or would he have returned to the Shadow world anyway because of his lack of strength? At some point during my thoughts I had fallen into a deep slumber.

I awoke in a daze, my eyes blurry and my breath heavy. I looked at my surroundings, bathed in the red moonlight. "Shit," I said to myself as I recognised where I was. I arose from the floor, feeling a shockwave of pain rippling through my right leg. I screamed but managed to bite my lip and hold back the rest of the cry. That's when it came at me. The biggest Kokuchi that I had ever combated. "Damn it," I sighed as I flew in to the air and came down on the beast. I managed to slice part of it with my knife but the separated part merely divided into another Kokuchi. "What?" I decided to try again, but the same thing happened. All three Kokuchi flew at me with great speed and force. They managed to knock me to the floor and one even managed to bite me in the left shoulder with it's massive fangs. I cried out in pain and my anger grew. I once again slashed the beast but all it did was divide.

There was a sudden flash of black and white and the beast that was on me was obliterated into the little red dots that I knew all too well. I looked up to see who my saviour was and to thank the mystery man. My eyes grew wider as I saw the figure in front of me. Hat of black, plait of pure shining white hair, long black cloak. "You," I breathed as I stared in disbelief. The figure turned and his deep blue eyes shone at me. He smiled emphatically and reached out his had, gesturing for me to take it and get up.

I took the hand. "You have to go for the eyes Akira-kun~" he said to me in a light-hearted tone, he was still smiling like a fool. "Otherwise," his face was now serious, "they'll just keep multiplying." A battle was fought. I killed two of the Kokuchi and Shirogane killed the final one in one swift blow of his cane. Gracious as ever then.

The pain shook my body again, raging through my right leg and my left shoulder. I cried out and fell to my knees. I knew this feeling, I'd felt it before. But where? Shirogane's head whipped around to look at me, he had a pained expression. "Akira!" He shouted as he quickly moved beside me. He caught me just before I let my body go limp. "Akira! Hang in there!" I heard his voice shout. He tore open my shirt and pressed his hand against my wound, caressing it lightly. I tensed and hissed at the contact. "Don't worry Akira-kun, you may be poisoned but I can help there, remember?" He chuckled lightly. So that's where I remember this feeling from. The time I got poisoned by that rampant doctor. He was weird.

The sudden feeling of Shirogane's cold lips against my burning skin caused me to throw my head back. Why was I doing that? What was going on? Was I enjoying this? No way in hell! But it did feel… good. Shirogane smiled against my skin. He proceeded to suck out the poison from my veins. The weight upon my body lifted and I was able to move again. But I didn't want to. Did I? Why was I acting this way? Shirogane spat the poison to one side and smiled back at me. But this wasn't his normal goofy, idiotic smile, it was more the smile that a sly cat gave when it was hunting its prey. "Enjoying yourself, Akira-ku~n?" He placed his hand against my heart and his smile grew. "Such a fierce heartbeat Akira-kun~. could this all be for me? Ah! I feel so honoured." He moved in closer to me, looking to kiss me. Why wasn't my body moving? What was this feeling that was pulsing through my veins, this heat? Why was my heart beating so loud in my ears.

"Shirogane," my voice was barely above a whisper. It was so quite I couldn't hear it over the sound of my heart. I reacted to the touch. I moaned slightly, threw my head back further and arched my back. Why? What was happening? Why was my body reacting on its own all of a sudden? What the hell was going on?"Mmm~ Akira, your voice sounds so deep and husky," he chuckled and closed the kiss, but only for a second. He pulled away quickly and placed his forehead upon mine and stared deep into my soul. "I like it," he breathed. He was so close. His breath tickled my lips as he once again forced them to mine. Yes, this time there was more pressure in the kiss. There was a possible desperation behind it.

My hands snaked their way to his hair, pushing his hat from his head. What was going on? Why was my body doing this? Seriously, now? "Shirogane," I practically moaned as I pressed my body up to his.

"Akira."

"Sirogane!"

I awoke screaming in my bed. I lurched forward, panting and eyes wide. I placed my head in my hands and spoke softly to myself. "Why is this happening?" I questioned. Angry tears began to sting my eyes and I bit my tongue to hold them back. "Goddamn it Shirogane! Why did you have to leave me, even after saying you wouldn't?" The question was irrational. Surely what I cared about was not him leaving but the fact that he ever existed. "Why did you have to fuck up my life?" I punched the bed and fell back down on to it. "I blame you. Stupid pervert." I whispered into the night air.

"Oh come now Akira-ku~n. That's a little bit harsh!"

"Eh?"

* * *

**A/N I LOVE MONOCHROME FACTOR SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE~ I watched 14 of the 24 episodes in one day :3 I love it so much. Gah everything about it makes life so much better. I fell so in love with Shirogane it's not even funny.**

**There's not enough MF love on here so I dedcided to do a fanfic in honour of it teehee.**

**I think I got the characters pretty much spot on, except Akira at the end there, he NEVER CRIES. HE'S TOO BADASS. But it had to happen. Sorry.**

**Not much of the actual plot line in this chapter sorry, it's more of a setting up chapter.**

**Anyway plot: Shirogane comes back after 2 years in the shadow world and Akira hates him for abandoning him. They soon become friends... well they're forced to as the darkness' attack begins again. One new member, Hikari, joins the fight and the group accept her. But there's something about her that isn't quite right. Something that's too... pure about her.**

**Will contain shounen-ai/yaoi at some point but tbh I can't really see Shi-chan and Aki-kun going through with it so it'll probably just be pawing and kissing and stuff... dunno, let's see how I feel later on in life eh?**

**Enjoy, comment and SPREAD THE MONOCHROME FACTOR LOVE! 3**

**See ya, (^_^)/~**


	2. Sudden Shock

My heart pounded in my chest , my lungs tightened and my throat went dry. I looked to the left of me to where the voice was coming from. I didn't see anything. I could only see the wall."Over here, Akira," the voice came again, softer this time.

I turned to look at the edge of my bed. There was nothing there. "What the hell?" I lay back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Am I imagining him now? How far is this gonna go?" I placed my hand on my forehead to check my temperature. Well at least I knew I wasn't coming down with some illusion creating cold-flu-illness-thing. I sighed and closed my eyes tight. "Damn it Shirogane…" I whispered.

"Yes?" The light-hearted voice came from directly above me. I opened my eyes in shock. There he was, his long flowing hair delicately fell from his face and graced my nose. His deep blue eyes twinkled in the soft moonlight that was peeping through the curtains. His lips were curved in to a coy smile and his hand was cautiously placed on the rim of his hat, holding it on his head.

"Gah!" I jerked up and forced him off of me as I tried to free myself from my bed. I fell to the floor, obviously.

Shirogane giggled softly, "Hehe, still as dainty as ever."

I stared at him cold and hard. "What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned in a tone that was smothered in confusion. I got back up and sat in my bed, making sure Shirogane was kept at arms length so that if he tried anything, I'd clonk him over the head.

"Hnn? Do I sense a hint of loneliness in that voice Akira?" He chuckled again. He tilted his head to look at me and placed a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Hell no! This is anger!" I shouted back, slapping his hand away as quickly as possible. "Why are you here?" I asked again, this time with a more forceful tone.

"All will be explained Akira, trust me," he smiled and I found myself believing in that stupid man. He moved in closer to me and breathed on my nose. I could feel myself blushing. "But first…" he whispered, his voice low and his breath soft.

My heart wouldn't stop. It was pounding so hard. Why? Why was this happening? Why couldn't I think straight, act straight, see straight? What happened to me after I met this asshole that's changed me so much inside? He closed in some more, his lips were so close to mine I could almost taste them. I found my lips searching for his. Shit, what the hell? I managed to snap out of it and push him back. "No!" I didn't even convince myself, considering how low my voice was and how my breath hitched. Damn you Shirogane!

I turned my head away to hide the blush. "I-I thought you were dead," I mumbled. "I thought you died in the cave, even though I-" I cut myself off to save any embarrassment. I pressed my fingers to my lips and thought about that time. Thought about the light radiating from Shirogane as he disappeared in my hands. I thought about how I felt, watching him fade away, knowing I couldn't do anything about it and then finding out that the only way I could save him would be to do the most embarrassing thing I had ever done in my life. I remembered how I felt when I kissed him. How my heart fluttered. How I found myself reaching up for him as he slipped through my fingers. The sadness I felt welling up inside of me and crushing my heart. How stupid I felt for feeling that way. How pissed off I was for feeling stupid.

"Kissed me?" Shirogane's chirpy remark brought me back down to earth. I grew angry at how he was acting and how care free he was. "Akira," he started. He was looking at the ground at this point. It wasn't like him to be shy about something. "Did you miss me?"

"Eh? Wha-" I contemplated what to say and decided that the truth was not a good idea. "Hell no!" I shouted rather unconvincingly. "Why would anyone miss you?" My blush deepened and my voice was shaking. Damn it, I did miss him didn't I? Eugh, I really hate this feeling.

"Hm? Really? You don't sound convincing," he chuckled again. He raised his head and gave me a sultry look, his eyes were half lidded and the glint in his eye shone brighter. The blue pools looked deep into me, I could feel them searching my reaction. My blush deepened. Wow, I was acting like such a girl tonight.

I cleared my throat to try and chase away the butterflies that had now found their way from my stomach to my chest. "Why would that not sound convincing? I'm telling the truth." Again, I sounded very unconvincing, even to myself. I moved toward him and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at me. I moved my face closer to his. Careful, getting too close for comfort here… I stared into his frightened eyes. Seeing him so weak and confused made me feel all the more powerful. "I. DID. NOT. MISS. YOU!" I snarled at him, pausing after every word to add effect.

He turned his head and sighed. He curved his lips into a sad smile and his eyes fell to the floor. I released his shoulders and recoiled back slightly. My heart stopped as I saw his face. I instantly felt like I had said something wrong. "Is that so?" he questioned in a low tone that sounded disheartened.

"Uh…" I tried to say something, anything to try and get that look off of his face but I couldn't think of anything that wasn't too ridiculously embarrassing. He looked up again and smiled sweetly at me. The glint in his eye was now replaced by a small tear.

"I see…" he placed his hand on the bed behind him and raised his head too look at the ceiling. "Aww, I was hoping you'd be lost without me~" he said in his usual, playful tone. I saw a glint fall down his cheek as he blinked and smiled like an idiot. Was he… crying? The glint faded and he turned to look at me again, this time smirking the way he always did. "And there I was thinking I meant something to you, especially after you did something like _that _just to save my life~" he whined, pouting his lips and bringing his finger up to his cheek in some attempt to look, dare I say it, moe.

I immediately placed my head in my hands and sighed. I knew I'd be regretting that kiss at some point in my life. "Look. I did it to save your life, okay?"

He launched forward, the movement of the bed caused me to fall to my back, as did the sudden force I felt on my shoulders. Again, he was on top of me, his hands clenched tightly around my shoulders as he pinned me down. I looked for means of escape but found none. My frantic search was proven even more futile as I tried to wriggle myself free and found it impossible to move even an inch. Once again his hair flowed and graced my face. I looked up at him, my face smothered with anger. His expression frightened me and mine flashed from anger to fear in a split second. His jaw was clenched and set firmly in place, his lips were straight, not even a hint of a slight curve on them, and his eyes… his eyes were the worst. They were hard and glaring, they were no longer the shining blue I'd come to know but were a faded, murky grey. They seemed void of life and emotion. Again I tried to wiggle free but Shirogane kept a firm hold of me. His hands moved from my shoulders and snaked their way slowly down my arms before they grabbed my wrists and forced them above my head. I gasped in shock at the sudden movement and my heart began racing, pounding louder than it ever had before. Not because I was enjoying him, no, because I feared him. I feared what he might do. How far he might go.

He looked into my eyes again. They were still murky with an emotion I did not know. "Akira-kun. Stop avoiding your feelings." He said bluntly before he lowered his face, "Just accept me." He smirked before forcing his lips to mine. First I was overwhelmed by fear. I had no idea why he was doing this to me, and why it felt worse than it normally did, if that were even possible. After a while of getting my bearings I grew enraged and tried to fight back. First I tried to hit him, but he was still restraining my wrists firmly above my head. Next, I tried to kick him but he merely placed his legs on top of mine and pressed down firmly, so that I couldn't move them at all. Finally, I opened my mouth and pretended to succumb to his power. He fell for it and I instantly brought my teeth down and bit his lip, drawing a reasonable amount of blood and causing the beast to recoil from me. He sat up, startled and brought his hand up to his mouth.

"Aki-" I cut him off by pushing him with all of my force. The sudden jolt sent him flying across the room. When he finally came crashing down, his hat slowly falling from his head, he struggled to raise himself from the floor and looked to be in pain. He soon found the strength to turn his head to look at me, his eyes were the same soothing blue they had always been, if a little more dismayed.

He looked at me regretfully, "Akira-kun. I can explain. Look, I was just trying… I was just going to see if you-"

"Shut up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Thank the lord my parents weren't home, if they came in now, they wouldn't be able to see Shirogane and it would look like I was shouting at my door. My head began to feel heavy, my heart began to slow to a deadly pace and my breathing became laboured. What the hell was going on? "Shirogane, what the fuck were you doing?"

He lowered his eyes and looked as if he were hiding something from me. "I-" he gasped. Then he did nothing. He didn't move. He didn't even try to speak or explain himself. It looked like he had just realised something, like I'd just given him some sort of signal. Like he knew something was about to happen.

I was oblivious to what was happening to me. "There you go again, hiding things from me like always," I said, trying to get a reaction from him. When I didn't get one my anger grew. "I mean, seriously all you do is lie, and then when I ask you anything, you dodge the truth like it was a disease." I became light-headed but ignored it. "I mean, even saying you loved me was a lie wasn't it?" Now, to make my point clear here, I was only saying this to get a reaction. Yeh, I didn't care about him loving me or whatever. Again, it got no reaction. A low growl resonated in my throat. "Was everything a lie Shirogane? Am I a lie to you? Is my being a lie why it is so necessary for you to lie to me?" My heart pounded hard but slow and murmured in my chest. I coughed slightly. "Is it easy Shirogane? Is it easy for you to lie to me?" Okay, so maybe there was some emotion behind what I was saying. Maybe I did care about him and wanted to know if he cared about me. Not like I'd admit that out loud though. "Is it fun? Is it fun to mess around with people? Is it fun to fuck up people's lives? IS IT FUN-" I coughed and my breath hitched "-TO SAY TO PEOPLE THAT YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THEM AND THEN DISAPPEAR FOR TWO YEARS?" I spat at him with as much poison as my strangely weakened body could take. This caused a slight reaction. I saw that his breathing faulted for a moment and his eyes grew slightly wider, even if it was for a split second, but his features returned to an emotionless state. I stopped as I realised what I had said, and what it had meant. I'd practically just confessed to him. I think the term "face palm" describes best what I did next, although, not nearly as strong enough. Perhaps "face slap" would suffice. I really didn't want to be saying something like that as I knew I would regret it in the morning. "You're an asshole, do you know that?"

"Look-" I sighed deeply, or at least tried to but my lungs wouldn't allow it, they screamed in protest. I clenched my chest tightly and tried to breathe but my lungs only managed to scrape in small pants of air. I hunched over and began to cough uncontrollably, wondering why Shirogane wasn't by my side, trying to comfort me. Then it hit me. This was what he was doing to me. It was why he was back now and it was why he was making me so angry. I understood what it was he was doing and why he was doing it. My head raged with pain and I tried to hold it with my free hand. I screamed, the agony was too much to handle. I couldn't take anymore. Using the last little bit of my strength I raised my head to look at Shirogane. My sight was blurred and my head spinning but I could still see him, only him, quite clearly. His eyes were apologetic, but his mouth was curled upwards into a content smile. Then everything went black and I felt my weight drop to the bed.

"…uko…"

* * *

**A/n**

**It's nice to get back to writing again... it has been ever such a long time. -sigh-  
Anyway yeh this chapter is... different... hmm. Shirogane has an explanation for all of this don't worry. But I can't tell you it yet now can I? Mwahahahahahaha.  
Yeh I've had this chapter written down for ages but never bothered to put it on here. It needed something changing so I randomly look at it today and went "OMG THAT'S WHAT NEEDS CHANGING!" felt happy about myself and then posted it on here. My life's kinda back to normal now aswell so I'm hoping I'll be able to update more. Problem is I'll be getting a job soon and I'll be studying A-levels so that kinda might get in the way... yeh. Um...**

**MONOCHROME FACTOR LOVE! Spread the word ^_-~**

**'Till the next chapter!  
**


End file.
